Transformers Galaxy Conflict: Return of the Fallen
by I-don't-know-my-name4
Summary: It is 2 years since the death of Megatron but however, his minions remain under the control of a long forgotten evil robot.
1. Chapter 1

**TRANSFORMERS: GALAXY CONFLICT: RETURN OF THE FALLEN**

**TITLE: Beijing brawl**

**Opening:** **D-techno life(Bleach OP2)**

**Beijing, China 2010**

In the busy night of the large city Beijing, a sudden attack occurred. There came a green and yellow Mazda RX-7 which was actually the Decepticon sniper, Ransack attacking the city. Also was a Green Excavator known as Scalpel. Luckily, Decepticon hunting humans with their Autobot allies has just arrived. A soldier named Josh said, "Ken, where are the Decepticons?"

Ken shouted to Josh's surprise, "A Mazda RX-7 has just disabled a tank, call in Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe!"

Out of a truck came 3 ultra cool sports cars. Jazz, the Potanic Solstice and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the yellow and red Lamborghini Murcielago twins went after Ransack while Josh said, "We need more units, send Prime and Ironhide against that Excavator."

Prime arrived with Ironhide but also with Breakaway, Ratchet, and Tristan. Breakaway and the others would hold of the other Decepticons. Prime said, "Ironhide, there are enemies on our back, I don't think we can take them down since we have to hurry!"

Ironhide replied, "I'll hold them off, you go face Scalpel."

Prime hesitated for a moment but said, "Ok Ironhide, just try to stay safe."

Meanwhile, Jazz split with the twins and hunted for Ransack but he had to fight Seeker snipers and Stunticon drones. Jazz climbed on a building and scanned. He found 12 enemy contacts. He readied his sniper rifle and sniped all 5 in his area with headshots. Then he moved to the other area and sniped the other 7. Jazz said, "You weren't prepared for that Decepticon-.!"

Suddenly, a sniper no other than Ransack pointed his gun on Jazz's head. But Jazz kicked him but he was punched down the building, severely injured. Sideswipe arrived with Sunstreaker and they found Jazz hurt. Sideswipe said, "I'll call Ratchet for a operation. And I sense more Decepticons. Sunstreaker, fight them off while I protect Jazz."

Sunstreaker used his pistols to take down 5 of the 10 enemies while slicing the other 5 in half. Ratchet came and healed Jazz. Ratchet said, "Wow, falling off a building hurts a lot. I didn't expect to survive since bots your size usually died while falling off a sky grasper."

Jazz said, "Well, the earth's road fells less rough than the ones in Cybertron to me."

Jazz went to look at Sideswipe but he was gone. Along with Jazz's sniper rifle and a storage that stores some laser for his sniper. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker has been shooting his missiles but has been injured by a sniper rifle shot on the shoulder by Ransack and fell to his knees. Ransack said, "It's a pity you Autobots die so easily!"

But little did Ransack know that across the road, Sideswipe was aiming on Ransack's head. Sideswipe then whispered, "Headshot," and blew a hole right through Ransack's face, and then Ransack's corpse fell on the road. Sunstreaker said, "Since my guns are damaged, I'm gonna take Ransack's sniper rifle."

Meanwhile, Ironhide has just destroyed the drones but Optimus is still fighting Scalpel. So, Optimus said, "I'm gonna show you my MATRIX SWORD!"

Out came a oversized blade and Optimus roared and cut Scalpel in half. But Scalpel survived. But the Autobots gathered around him Scalpel upper body but Scalpel gave this warning, "This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise to power again and you will be destroyed."

Prime just jabbed his sword on Scalpel's head.

**CHA base, near Ohio, USA**

Josh congratulated the Autobots. Optimus then asked, "Where is Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz?"

Prime went to the Ark and found the 3 drinking a delivery from Cybertron, Kremkrez, a Cybertronian drink. Sunstreaker then tossed a can to Optimus to drink. Meanwhile, the Autobots picked up the phone. IT was Sosuke. He said, "Bumblebee is gonna go back to the team alright? Ok, I have to go to college and study astronomy. Oh, and Optimus, I found a fragment of the Allspark."

Optimus paused, "Wait, wasn't the Allspark open? It should been turned to dust."

Sosuke said, "I gave it to Sarah but now, I have this vision about how the Allspark was shattered."

Prime said, "Tell us."

Sosuke told them, "When the Allspark was opened, the fragments were scattered but the don't have every power of the Allspark except resurrection, power-up and giving life to machines."

Optimus said, "Ok."

**Ending: Days(E7 OP1)**

**Profile**

Name: Breakaway

Age: 36,998

Faction: Autobot

Alt mode: MIG-29 "Fulcrum"

Weapons: fusion beam sniper rifle, glatning guns

History: Breakaway is one the top snipers according his grades in the Autobot academy.

VA: Andrew Kishino(Breakaway in ROTF XBOX360/PS3)

Seiyuu: Junko Takeuchi(Naruto in Naruto)

----------------------

Name: Ransack

Age: 37,123

Faction: Decepticon

Alt mode: Mazda RX-7

Weapons: plasma sniper rifle, slag repeater

History: Ransack is the most cowardly sniper ever in the Decepticon ranks.

VA: Tom Kenney

Seiyuu: ???

--------------------------

Name: Stunticon warrior

Age: depends on when each unit is made

Faction: Decepticon

Alt mode: black Ford Mustang

Weapons: Slag repeater, missles

History: These warriors are specialized for road attacks.


	2. Humans in trouble

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: RETURN OF THE FALLEN**

**Title: Humans in trouble**

**Opening: D-techno life(Bleach OP2)**

Optimus contacted Mirage, Hound, and Evac who where at Cairo and reported their success of killing the Decepticon Slipstream. Mirage said, "We used what my father told me, teamwork is the best. I turned invisible while Evac flew in circles to confuse her and Hound's holograms to distract her even more. We altogether performed a large punch on her and defeated her. But before we destroyed her permanently, she gave us this warning, "Beware Autobots and humans. One day, the pyramid of Giza, supposed tomb of Pharaoh Khufu will become part of the source that will be your destruction and the galaxy and soon the universe will bow before the Fallen."

Prime said, "I wonder if her speech links to the source of some robot called The Fallen since Demolisher said The Fallen would destroy us but-."

He was cut short by a note from Welcome to the Black parade, "We'll carry on, we'll carry on, though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, we'll carry on, And in my heart, I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it!"

It was the emo Autobot brothers Dropkick and Salvage, who pierced themselves in their split in half dark room while singing it loudly. Optimus said, "Please, stop it."

And they stopped singing but however, they started taking out there blades and cutting themselves. Later, Optimus has heard Sarah is in trouble and contacted, "Bumblebee, protect Sarah from the Decepticons, they are in John's Springs.

**Meanwhile, in the Challenging deep…..**

The US navy was guarding Megatron's corpse but however, Starscream appeared and then saw a human begging for mercy near him. The human said, "Please, I'll do anything you want! I'll be loyal!"

Starscream flicked him away saying, "Disgusting human." But the human was caught safely by Breakaway and Breakaway took him to safety. Breakaway than tried to snipe Starscream but was caught off guard when Starscream went behind him but Breakaway said, "I've got a trick up my sleeve!"

Breakaway shot him with a glatning gun and Starscream fell but Starscream said, "I must secure Megatron!"

However, the other Decepticons with a stolen allspark fragment revived Megatron. Megatron then poped up now with a shoulder cannon and said, "You never thought you would see the end of Megatron would you?"

John's springs, USA

Bumblebee saw several Seeker sniper type 2 units. He readied his plasma cannon and secretly shot down the sniper. Then he revealed himself to the Decepticons and used his energy shuriken and threw it at the Decepticons, taking out five Decepticons in the air out of all the 12. He then used his stingers and stun one then stun another and then used his missiles to finish the rest. He then got Sarah. Sarah said, "Bumblebee, take me to the airport, I need to meet Sosuke in the East coast college.

East coast, USA

Sarah went to Sosuke's college but found him gone. But she later heard 2 men panicking. One was Sosuke, the other was his roommate, Brian. Sosuke said, "Sarah, there is a helicopter chasing me! We gotta get out! Worse, it is a Decepticon."

Sarah knew this was not good news so she ran with Sosuke, the helicopter's name was Rotor. He then picked up the two and took them to a industrial park. Also, Megatron was there. Megatron said, "Remember me? Now, give me the data in your mind!"

However, the Autobots arrived with Evac and saved Sosuke, Brian and Sarah. Megatron fled but ordered Rotor to fight Prime. Rotor charged but Evac flew away. Rotor readied his glatning but Evac said, "Is that all?" and used his hook to tie up the gun and point it at Rotor's face.

Evac said, "How about a taste of your own medicine?"

Evac loosened up and Rotor fired madly but Evac quickly pointed the gun to Rotor's face and Rotor got seriously injured. Rotor then fired his Energon wave cannon but Evac sliced in half and then sliced Rotor 's head in half and left with Sosuke.

**Ending: Days(E7 OP1)**

Profiles

Name: Rotor

Age: 45,000 years

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons: rotor blade, glatning gun, energon wave gun

Cybertron alt mode: helicopter

Earth alt mode: Super stallion helicopter

History: The twin of Vortex

------------------

Name: Hound

Age: 36, 878 years

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: machine gun, shoulder beam cannon

Cybertron alt mode: Cybertronian jeep

Earth alt mode: battle Jeep

History: This guy can create holograms of himself.

-----------------

Name: Mirage

Age: 37, 000

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: plasma rifle, shoulder missle

Cybertron alt mode: Car resembling a F-1 car.

Earth alt mode: Formula one car

History: Mirage comes from a clan that can become invisible.

-------------------

Name: Slipstream

Age: 38, 900

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons: null rays, missles, claws

Cybertron alt mode: jet resembling a F-117 Nighthawk

Earth alt mode: F-22 raptor

History: She's one of the rare female Seekers.

-------------------

Name: Reborn Megatron

Age: Same as Megatron

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons: heavy shoulder fusion cannon/turret, arm fusion cannon/laser saber

Alt mode: Cybertronian tank

History: When Megatron was revived, he became stronger and more beefy except on the body parts.

-----------------------------

Name Dropkick

Age: 33,999 years

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: knife, revolver, grenades

Alt mode: Grey Muscle car

History: Unlike other Autobots, Dropkick and his brother Salvage are emo.

-------------

Name: Salvage

Age: 33, 999

Faction: Autobot

Weapons: knife, revolver, grenades

Alt mode: black muscle car

History: He is like his brother, emo.


	3. Ice people and a long forgotten story

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: RETURN OF THE FALLEN**

**Title: Ice people and a long forgotten story**

East coast, USA

Sosuke met with Optimus and said, "Optimus, I've seen these symbols in my mind and about this, this.-"

Brian interrupted, "Whoa, check your giant robot friends!"

Sosuke said, "Just shut up for a moment ok?"

He turned back to Optimus, "But I need someone to help me."

Brian said, "I know someone who can help you, the DJ who can help you."

Bumblebee said, "I volunteer to take him to the DJ."

Bumblebee took Sosuke, Sarah, and Brian to a dancing place.

Some dancing place, East coast, USA

Brian saw the DJ and said, "Hey there."

The DJ looked up at Sosuke and said, "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

Sosuke showed him some symbols he marked on his arm. "I need your help."

The DJ, Chris Simpson, a former agent of the Alien Investigation squad went to his basement and showed him files. Chris said, "When I put a satellite on, it found 2 contacts in the arctic."

Sosuke said, "How exactly do they match my symbols?"

Chris said, "I detected symbols within them. But I don't know what they mean."

Sosuke phoned Optimus and said, "You know your white light saber? I need the Mini-cons, those guys are older than you and they know what I'm looking for, I think."

Prime said, "Good, I'm sending them now."

The Mini-cons burst into the basement and saw pictures of alien symbols from The Great wall of China, The Eiffel tower in Paris, The pyramids of Egypt and on ancient Athens. They said altogether, "This is the original language of the 13 Primes until it was changed."

Sosuke asked, "Then how could some still have the old language?"

The Mini-cons replied, "It marks their knowledge of some great evil, long forgotten."

Sosuke said, "To the arctic it is."

Chris said, "I'm coming too!" and grabbed some winter coats. Chris, Sosuke, Sarah, and Brian were picked up by Evac and Bumblebee followed. They reached a suitable area for a launch. Evac said, "Every one stay on me, I'm gonna launch me and Bumblebee."

BOOOM!!! They went and the reached the Arctic in 1hour.

Arctic

Evac was scanning the area. Brian complained, "I'm cold."

Sarah said, "At least I have winter clothes so you should put one on too." And handed him a coat.

Evac found a sign in a very, very large ice cube. Evac then used his power key and then fired missiles at the ice berg and found a Autobot. Smokescreen, Evac's lost buddy. Smokescreen found some other people across the ice and found a Bugitti Veryon and scanned it. Evac said, "Smoke, we need your help."

After a conversation: Smoke said, "Yes, but I don't know everything."

Brian said, "Evac, how about the other signal."

Bumblebee got the signal in a another ice berg and said, "Stay back, I'm going to fire my plasma cannon."

The radiation of the beam melted the Ice berg and then found a Decepticon, except that his eyes were Autobot blue and said, "What, Decepticons?" he fired his beam cannon except the laser was Autobot blue since Autobot used blue and yellow beams while Decepticons used purple beams.

Bumblebee said, "Calm down, me and Evac are Autobots! And the Japanese kids called Sosuke needs your help!"

Chris said, "What is your name?"

The Decepticon said, "I'm Jetfire, a seeker but I now swore myself to the Autobot cause, although I still use Decepticon fighting arts like Zero Maximum and Murcielago."

Sosuke said, "Jetfire, I've seen the language of the Prime in my head so I need your help."

Sosuke showed some symbols. Jetfire then said, "I'll teleport you to Cairo, Egypt."

Cairo, Egypt

Jetfire, Bumblebee, Evac, the kids and Chris, and Smokescreen have arrived. Jetfire said, "You know, Millions of years ago, when Earth was all just a dark place, no light, The Fallen found your sun high in Energon. But one of the Primes, Nexus Prime, made a daring attempt to defeat his corrupted brother, The Fallen, who wanted to make your sun's energy for his master, devourer of the worlds, Unicron. But Nexus, shattered the so-called Solar energy extractor and hidden the core piece, the piece that can only make the machine go online. He sacrificed himself in a coffin around here now called Egypt. Around here, in Cairo, his tomb is around here. And remember, 3 kings will reveal the doorway."

Sosuke said, "How do I find the kings? And how can it be destroyed?

Jetfire said, "At night, there will be three stars leading you, they will lead you there. And yes, but it has to be destroyed by a Prime."

Jetfire then called Optimus Prime and told him about the harvester. Prime and the others went. Unfortunatley, Soundwave found them and said, "Decepticons, the boy is in Egypt."

The Fallen said, "Time for my attack. Megatron, get the core piece!"

Megatron said, "As you wish, my master. And Starscream shall come with me."

Starscream whined. But Megatron said, "How dare you!"

Starscream said, "Ok, I'll follow you."

The doorway.

Chris said, "The Romans built over the symbols when they took over Egypt."

Brian complained, "Why we came here if we can't find it!"

But Sosuke said, "Wait, I think I got it!"

Bumblebee then fired his cannon. He said, "I found a coffin. It is large."

Bumblebee put the coffin up and opened it to reveal Nexus' corpse but words came into Bee's mind. In his mind, he saw Nexus. Nexus said, "Bumblebee, you have opened my coffin. For what purpose. Suddenly, Sosuke managed to get into Bee's mind, he said, "The Fallen is preparing his return. I need to get the piece and destroy it before the Fallen finds it and give to Optimus Prime, your possible Great, great, great Grandnephew."

Nexus said, "Very well."

Suddenly, everything was back to normal. Bee said, "Nexus, I bet you will be proud of your descendent Optimus."

But Megatron came and said, "Were is the boy."

Starscream said, "I dunno, why should I tell you if I can't find him."

Sosuke came out. Megatron said, "Now, give me the piece!"

But from the sky came Optimus on Jetfire behind Megatron and Starscream. Silently, Prime kicked Megatron on the back while Jetfire wrestled Starscream. Megatron got up and said, "Prime, at last a rematch!"

Prime redied his shell cannon. Megatron used his arm fusion cannon and blasted Prime but Optimus shot a shell and hit Megatron hard. But Megatron shoulder cannon knocked Prime far. But Prime used his Matrix sword and stabbed Megatron in the abdomen. To be continued……

Profiles

Name: Jetfire

Age: 42, 999

Faction: Decepticon - Autobot

weapons: Beam cannons, missile launchers, Energon wave gun

Alt mode: Cybertronian jet

History: Jetfire has studied Decepticon arts, History but became a Autobot.

VA: Steven Jay Blum(Zabuza in Naruto)

Seiyuu: Toshiyuki Morikawa(Fourth Hokage/Naruto's dad/Minato Namikaze in Naruto Shippuden.)


	4. Cairo Brawl

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: RETURN OF THE FALLEN**

**Title: Cairo brawl**

**Opening: D-techno life(Bleach OP2)**

The Decepticon Goliath named Devastator, as big as Bruticus was stomping through the CHA forces with his allies Incinerator and Mindwipe. Elita-1, piloting the Ark was firing the railguns but Devastator's shields are up. Elita thought, "If there is anything stronger then the railgun, then the Dinobots should crack that shield. The Dinobots deployed with Swoop docked on Grimlock's back and Snarl, Slag, and Sludge got out as well. Sunstreaker said in his normal voice, "Ok, I'll get Mindwipe, you get Incinerator and don't forget that I would fight better!"

Sideswipe said, "Idiot."

Suddenly, the Ark was hit. Elita said, "Just go, I'll destroy them!"

The door below the Ark opened and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skydived to the streets of Cairo city. Below, to idiotic Seeker Sniper type-2 units were looking at the ground and roaring to the humans, "Run stupid insects!"

One said, "Hey, I think there is something coming from the sky."

The other one said, "Don't be stupid."

But the one who saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was correct. Both had either Sideswipe landing on them or Sunstreaker. Sideswipe said, "Hey Sunny, what are these suckers doing here just roaring at humans.?"

One said, "Yeah you were right but-." Before he can say more, Sideswipe shot his head with his pistol.

The other one was stabbed by Sunstreaker."

Soon, Mindwipe arrived. Sunstreaker said, "Go get Incinerator."

Sideswipe reached his target and said, "It is about time for us to brawl!"

Incinerator just said, "What a loser."

Enraged, Sideswipe charged but only to be hit by a flamethrower from Incinerator's arm. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker is struggling to break free from Mindwipe's brainwashing gun. Mindwipe said, "You will think of your failures and experience it in your head and your parent's death!"

Sunstreaker shouted and shouted."

Sideswipe is being heated by Incinerator while Incinerator said, "You know fool, I killed your father!!"

Then, the words echoed in Sideswipe's mind. Sunstreaker's experience also made him see that Mindwipe killed his mother."

Then suddenly, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at a time stood up and then their outline was blue. Incinerator gasped while Mindwipe said, "I don't believe it!"

Sideswipe yelled and then, both of his swords suddenly flew from his arm while being connected to a rope made of his spiritual energy. Incinerator then used his sword and tried to cut the rope in half but instead, his sword cracked in half then he used his other sword. But it cracked. Sideswipe then used it to cut Incinerator's left and right arm. Incinerator said, "The pain, it feels like, three times worse then having my arms cut off!"

Incinerator then shouted, "I'll kill you like I killed your father!"

He picked up a part of his blade with his mouth then charged. But Sideswipe just thrusted his left sword by the rope and it stabbed Incinerator on the spark and Incinerator felt 3 times the pain and then, Sideswipe put the sword back to his arm and stopped glowing while the destroyed Decepticon collapsed on the ground. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker has killed Mindwipe by grappling his right sword with his rope and cutting Mindwipe in half. Ratchet was fighting and said, "I better contact the twins for better meele support. Nothing happened. Ratchet then received a call from Elita. Elita said, "Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went to intercept Incinerator and Mindwipe. Sideswipe should be near the temple to your north and Suntreaker should be in the residential area in the east since those places are the places that they went when I received their last message. Ratchet found Sideswipe, kneeling on the floor. Ratchet said, "What happened."

Sideswipe said, "I avenged my father."

Ratchet was some of the only ones who knew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's parents' death. Ratchet said, "What about your brother?"

Sideswipe said, "He avenged our mother."

Ratchet then found Sunstreaker and then said, "Breakaway, can you give us a lift. Breakaway said, "Sure but I was just trying to snipe Devastator's eye but I'll come to your help."

Breakaway used hooks and then lifted Ratchet and the twins to the Ark. Ratchet then started repairs on the twins in the medical bay.

Meanwhile Grimlock and the Dinobots gathered up for a strategy. Grimlock said, "Me Grimlock and him Swoop wait for you Slag and you Snarl to break shield while you Sludge disturb Devastator."

All agreed. Then Sludge said, "You Devastator, eat my ass!"

Devastator still put up his shield but weakened it to grab Sludge but his shield was utterly cracked by a shot from Slag and Snarl. Then, Breakaway took 2 charged sniper shots at Devastator's eyes. Devastator is now blind. Then Grimlock with Swoop burned him but he was saved by Bruticus.

Meanwhile, Megatron broke from Prime's blade but Prime said, "You aren't my real brother because my mother had no other sparkling."

Megatron froze. Prime continued, "My father told me to treat you as if you were my real brother because he adopted you from the streets and made you a de-facto Prime, not a real one. But me and my father realized you were going to call yourself a real Prime so we didn't care. But I still would want to bring you back or kill you if I must."

Megatron was stunned. Meanwhile, Jetfire beaten up Starscream and blasted him. Megatron prepared his beam sword but then said, "Starscream, we are out of here!"

Starscream said, "As you wish, my master."

And they fled. Jetfire handed Prime the core piece. Just as Prime was about to destroy it, The Fallen grabbed it and said, "For centuries and even millenniums I've waited. Now, I shall complete my task! And make a big war in the Galaxy!"

Jetfire and Prime looked at each other. But the Fallen was being delayed by F-22s and a monster amount of Autobot units. Jetfire said, "I have a Idea. Let us combine and share our powers as one!"

Prime agreed. Jetfire turned in to a backpack and then docked to Prime. Prime said, "2 become one. Sharing their powers and achieve a greater power."

Prime, now calling himself Jet Optimus for the time flew up and chased the Fallen while the Fallen was battling the Air force and Autobots.

**Ending: Days(E7 OP1)**

**Profiles**

Name: Jet Optimus

Age: N/A

Faction: Autobot

Alt mode: Jetfire and Optimus Prime

Weapons: Chargable large ion blaster/Energon wave cannon(neither), Energon swords(Prime), beam cannons(Jetfire), missle launchers(Jetfire), Matrix blade(Prime)

Bio: Jet Optimus is a fusion of Prime and Jetfire combining and has great strength including Prime's previously unknown Golden mode.

VA: Same as Prime

Seiyuu: Same as Prime

---------------

Name: Sludge

Age: Unknown

Faction: Autobot

Alt mode: Brontosaurus

Weapons: Flaming katana, pistol, missile launchers.

Bio: Like other Dinobots, Sludge is mysterious and yet stupid.

VA: Liam O'Brein(Gaara in Naruto)

Seiyuu: Toshino Seki(Kaien in Bleach)

---------------------------

Name: Snarl

Age: Unknown

Faction: Autobot

Alt mode: Stegosaurus

Weapons: missile launcher, fireball cannon, heat club, tail spikes

Bio: Snarl is stubborn and seems unstoppable with his teammates.

VA: James Arnold Taylor(Obi Wan in several Star Wars media.)

Seiyuu: Hiroki Yasumoto(Chad in Bleach)

--------------

Name: Incinerator

Age: 250,000 years old

Faction: Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: Cybertronian Osprey

Earth alt mode: V-22 Osprey

Weapons: rotor blade, flamethrower, arm glatning gun, arm blade

Bio: Decepticon war Vetran, Incinerator uses cruel yet strange strategies.

VA: Steve Jay Blum(Orochimaru in Naruto)

Seiyu: ???

-----------------

Name: Mindwipe

Age: 240, 995 years

Faction: Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: jet

Earth alt mode: F-35 Lightning II

Weapons: grenade launchers/SMG, brainwash, arm blade

Bio: Like Incinerator, Mindwipe uses cruel strategies.

VA: ???

Seiyuu: ???

-----------------

Name: Devastator

Age: N/A

Faction: Decepticon

alt mode: Scrapper(Right leg, Scoop loader), Mixmaster(Left leg, Cement truck), Long Haul(Crotch, dump truck), Scavenger(Right arm, Exavator), Bonecrusher(torso, Bulldozer), Hook(Left arm, Crane truck)

Weapons: Advanced shields, missile launchers, explosive shell guns.

Bio: Devastator is large and powerful but is slow and easy to hit.

VA: ???

Seiyuu: ???


	5. The final stand

**TRANSFORMERS GALAXY CONFLICT: RETURN OF THE FALLEN**

**Title: The final stand.**

**Opening: D-techno life(Bleach OP2)**

The Fallen and his minions gathered around the great Pyramid of Giza, revealing the solar energy extractor. However, Jet Optimus arrived. Jet Optimus said, "There is no escape for you evil one."

The Fallen said, "Foolish Autobot. You don't know that the Galaxy would be at war and then be devoured by my master!"

The Fallen forced him away with bricks of the Pyramid and then deployed his minions. They gathered around Prime but Prime shouted and then he turned gold along with Jetfire's parts. Jetfire thought, "Amazing, I've never felt this sort of power!"

**Insert: Freedom and Justice(Gundam SEED insert)**

Prime sliced on in half, fired a fully charged energon wave cannon blast to put 5 Decepticons out of commission permanently, shot one that was behind him point blank on the head. Then he choked one with brute force then hurled him at another then stabbed that one in the head, and with a fully charged ion blast, he blew a hole through the Decepticon. Then he ripped one Decepticon's arms off and then beat him with them. And with the final one, he stabbed it in the chest. He then flew to the Fallen but was knocked and became normal again. Then Jet Optimus shouted again. This time, it caused some storms and then turned him gold. He put his ion blaster/energon wave cannon away and then deployed his matrix blade. The Fallen countered with his flaming sword. The Fallen then prepared to hurl fire but Prime kicked him Optimus then stabbed The Fallen in the head, killing him instantly and then destroyed the core piece. The Fallen, however still managed to live for a while saying, "The galaxy shall bow before my master and be eaten by him!" before turning into specks then disappearing. Prime then returned with Jetfire split apart, with victory and glory. Prime said to Sosuke, "I've always believed in you. And I always will."

Sarah said, "What are we going to do now?"

Brian said, "Where is Chris?"

Chris came in a truck, hauling a captured Decepticon shouting Cybertronian swear words. Jetfire said, "What a idiot." And used Murcielago to make the Decepticon see terrible stuff. The Decepticon said, "I want my mummy!!"

Chris said, "Yeah, I got into a missile truck and fired a missile at this loser."

"Wait," said Sosuke. He touched it's wheel. Then, it revealed a Autobot symbol. The Autobot transformed and said, "Hey who the hell is over here? Identify yourself insects! And what is that Decepticon sucka' doing here!!??"

Prime did a facepalm. Smokescreen said, "Hey, longtime no see Scattershot"

Scattershot said, "Yo Smokey, long time no see! Hey, where the hell am I???!!"

Sosuke explained everything. Scattershot said, "Yeah, good to see the Decepticons get shumped. HAHAHAHA!"

Josh said, "This guy seems weird."

Ken said, "That guy speaks gangsta."

Soon, the emo brothers came and said, "Who are these rusties!"

Sosuke explained everything. Then, Salvage said, "Hey Dropkick, lets listen to Welcome to the Black Parade while cutting ourselves!"

Dropkick said, "Awesome idea, loser."

Soon, every soldier went on board a jet and every Autobot went to the Ark.

**THE END**

**Ending: Days(E7 OP1)**

**Profiles**

Name: Scattershot

Age: 33, 999

Faction: Autobot

Cybertron alt mode: missile truck

earth alt mode: missile truck

Weapons: Missles, twin SMG, arm mounted battle axe.

Bio: A serious overarmed Autobot who is also a gangsta.

VA: Dong Ertholz(Asuma in Naruto)

Seiyuu: Nobuyuki Hiyama(Viral in TTGL)

------------------

Name: Autobot marksman

Age: depends on when each unit is built.

Faction: Autobot

Cybertron alt mode: Jet

Earth alt mode: Sukhoi-Su 37

Weapons: energy bullet sniper rifle, plasma pistols

Bio: Instead of using beam snipers like most Autobot snipers, these use ones with energy bullets that are just as powerful as a beam one. Also used to counter Seeker units.

A/N: To note that I gave it energy bullets because I wanted the ammo to be like the Carbine from Halo 3.

-------------------

Name: Aerialbot warrior

Age: Depends on when each unit is built.

Faction: autobot

Cybertron alt mode: Jet

Earth alt mode: F-16 Fighting Falcon

Weapons: Heat seaking missles, head vulcan guns.

Bio: To use aerial surrport, these were devoloped.

---------------

Name: Combaticon Bulk

Age: Depends on when each unit is built.

Faction: Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: missle truck

Earth alt mode missle truck.

Weapons: missles, flamethrowers

Bio: Dumb yet overpowered Decepticons.

------------

Name: Constructicon heavy fighter

Age: Depends on when each unit is built

Faction: Decepticon

Cybertron alt mode: Exavator

Earth alt mode: Exavator

Weapons: Exavator loader/heavy beam cannon/meele weapon, glatning gun

Bio: These heavy fighters have high damage but are vulnerable to snipers and others.


End file.
